


The Wonders of Magic - Teaser

by TonyGrayson



Series: One Shots/Teasers (Marvel) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dimension Travel, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, One Shot, Swearing, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyGrayson/pseuds/TonyGrayson
Summary: Bucky and Tony were not friends. They were not in bad terms neither.They just... tolerated one another.It took time, and a freaking accident caused by an attack by magical creatures to understand that their "tolerance" was way more than that.In this new strange place, they found themselves in, everything looked normal, but everything was different.And what was that alluring scent coming from the other man?---Regular Tony and Bucky are sent alone to another reality with A/B/O dynamics. They also get their secondary gender and have no clue to what's going on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: One Shots/Teasers (Marvel) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734670
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	The Wonders of Magic - Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Another (probable) teaser!  
> This time I don't have a complete story in mind, but I would like to work on it more.
> 
> I'm not 100% sure this should be considered explicit, since I've read stuff a bit more explicit that were marked as mature, but I'm still putting it as such, just in case.
> 
> Btw when you see *** it means some time has passed. --- means switch of POV
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it! ❤❤❤❤❤

Bucky and Stark were not friends. 

They were not in bad terms neither.

They just... tolerated one another.

They both got along with the others pretty well. But no matter how they tried, they did not seem to connect with each other the same way.

"It's because of Steve," Clint once said, "You two are jealous of each other because of Steve."

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asked, not really understanding where the archer was getting with that train of thought.

"You were Steve's best friend back in the forties. Tony was Steve's best friend from when he woke up until we got you back," Clint continued casually as if he was following the most obvious reasoning, "So, who is Steve's best friend _now_?"

"Are you saying we are fighting over Steve's friendship?"

"Maybe in your subconscious, but yeah."

Was that it? Was he jealous because Stark got to "steal" his spot as Steve's best friend? 

That sounded ridiculous. _If_ it was true, it had to be a really deep subconscious thing, and it had to stop. Should he talk with Stark about it? Would the man even believe such thing?

"Do not mind Clint. He knows nothing," Natasha said.

"What? And you do?" Clint asked.

"Yes. It is pretty obvious if you ask me."

"Then what is it?" Bucky asked.

Natasha only gave him a knowing smile and a wink.

***

"Hey guys, I don't know if you have noticed, you being otherwise occupied and all, but I am _NOT_ suited up!" Tony said, trying to hide his nervousness, as usual, but his voice betraying him.

They had been taken by surprise. By the looks of it, magic was involved. But so many things were happening at the same time, that Bucky had not even come to understand who their enemy was.

"I thought you could summon your armor from wherever you were," Clint said while shooting arrows at strangely shaped figures that resembled colorful shadows. 

"I can. Generally. But the LSD magic here must be interfering with the sig- WOAH!" 

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve asked, worriedly, "Someone got eyes on him?"

"I do," Bucky replied, "On my way."

Tony had managed to evade a creature that had tentacles that looked like vines. Like a plant octopus. He landed on his butt, a little clumsily. Bucky then jumped into action and shot the creature down, its shrieks almost deafening him.

"Damn! Octobanshee here did have a good set of lungs," Tony said, starting to get up. 

"You okay?" Bucky asked, lending his hand to help him up.

"I'm swell, Buckaroo! Thanks for the hand," Tony said with a -still nervous- grin. 

"Good! If you can't defend yourself at the moment, then you should stick with me," Bucky said, trying not to imply that Tony was weak, just unarmed. 

"Oooh! My knight in shiny armor," Tony said with sarcastic but somewhat flirty tone, "Oh, wait! Isn't that supposed to be my role? I mean, I'm not exactly a knight but I do have a shi-"

Another creature attacked them. 

"Shit! That thing looks like a giant worm fucked a rainbow!" Tony said, his voice sounding both terrified an in awe.

Bucky moved to shoot the strange beast, but before he could do so, the giant worm thing used its tail on him, making his machine gun fly away from them. 

Luckily, he still had his knife.

As the rainbow worm lunged at them, Tony jumped to dodge it, as Bucky managed to stab and slash the creature as deep as his knife allowed. The worm fell, bleeding bubbling black and white goo, contrasting all its exterior colorfulness.

"I have to admit," Tony started, "That was awesome! Geez, even its blood is on drugs."

The worm, that they thought to be dead, started twitching.

"The fu-"

It then started to curl on itself and glowing very brightly.

"Run!" Bucky shouted.

"No shit," Tony said as he started to follow the instruction.

The creature exploded. At least that was what Bucky thought it did. He was not looking at it when it hit him. The blinding light.

He was propelled forward, and for a too long moment it felt as if he was flying. More like falling horizontally. If that is even a thing.

He hit the ground hard, still blind from the light, and passed out.

***

As soon as he regained consciousness, he could tell right away that something was off.

As he opened his eyes, he went to a state of pure confusion.

Where was he? A forest?

How did he get there? Where were the others?

He heard a grunt coming a bush nearby. Tony!

"Whe- where the hell are we?" The man said, "Shit, did Dr. Houdini send us through a portal or something?"

"That would make some sense. But how did he know we were in trouble?" Bucky asked

"I don't know. Maybe he could sense the magic or something," Tony shrugged, "I cannot say it's my area of expertise. Although, Thor does say that magic and science are the same thing. But that level of crazy is beyond what we, humans, can explain."

God, Tony does talk a lot. 

It's not that it is a bad thing. He's just not used to it, since all the avoiding thing they do around each other.

"By the way, what is that smell?" Tony asked.

"I've noticed it too when I woke up. It is strangely sweet and alluring and not what I would expect to scent in a forest."

"Sweet?" Start laughed, "It's not sweet at all. I mean, it actually fits a forest. I would say it's woody and grassy, mixed with sweat. But somehow... musky?"

"Huh?" Tony's description did not match what he was smelling at all.

The other man approached him and started sniffing.

"Is it coming from you?"

"What?" Bucky tried to smell himself. He them noticed the scent, although not as prominent as the sweet one, "It seems so. But," he sniffed at Tony, "The sweet scent comes from you."

"What?" Tony said, eyes widening and quickly sniffing himself too, "The fuck, you are right! Did the portal made us pass through some other strange places and the smells got stuck on us?"

"Dunno."

"Humph. No matter," Tony waved his hand in dismissal, "We need to find where we are," he continued while taking his smartphone from his pocket.

Bucky waited as Tony tapped his phone. He started frowning and a strange bitter smell was mixed with sweet one. That was weird. It was almost as if he could smell Tony's frustration. Some strange feeling started growing in him.

"I got no signal. How is this possible? My satellites should reach everywhere on the planet. Unless that weird magic is still affecting my tech. Or Strange sent us to another planet."

"Well, in that case we should try to at least find civilization. And then go from there," Bucky said.

"Yeah, looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. I do hope we are not many miles away from another huma- AH!" Tony cried.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Geez, I just had a painful cramp. I hope I won't be needing to go to the toilet anytime soon."

Then a sound came.

"Hear that?" Bucky asked.

"Horses!"

They ran in the direction of the sound and soon found a dirt road.

"Fuck yes!" Tony almost yelled.

They were seeing the horses now, as well as their riders. There were about a dozen of them.

"Uhm. Are they using medieval armor?"

"Halt!" One of the riders shouted.

Bucky quickly stood in front of Tony, not sure why he did so. Maybe because they still did not know the situation they were in, and Tony was still unarmed. He let himself believe it was just that.

The horses stopped in from of them.

"Tell us who you are, alpha, and what business you have here," The man that looked like their leader said, "The same goes for your part-" his eyes went wide when he looked at Tony. For a moment, Bucky thought the man recognized the billionaire, "Good Lord!"

"I like to think I'm good, although many say I am somewhat morally grey? I think I'm just misunderstood though," Tony rambled, "But Lord? I don't have that title. I mean, an official title. That word has been used before to describe some of my skills, but-"

"An omega!" The rider said. Everyone else gasped and whispered between themselves.

"What?" Tony startled and looked at his watch, "No! This is a Stark watch! I sometimes use Bvlgari but-"

"Silence!" The leader demanded, "You will come with us, omega!"

"Okay, you know what?" Tony said with clear frustration, "We are not here to role-play. We need to get back to our base that is being attacked at this very moment."

"Beta team, get the omega. Alpha team will deal with the alpha if he gets in the way."

They took their swords out. Bucky noticed they were the real deal.

"Are they fucking serious?" Tony flinched.

A strange bitter scent reached Bucky's nostrils. It was seemingly coming from Tony, as if demonstrating his change of humor. How could that be? Bucky did not know. What he knew was that this scent was making him mad. He wanted it gone. Wanted the sweet smell back. And for that he had to take those soldiers down.

No matter what happened, he had to protect the _omega_. Even if with just one knife.

\---

Tony was now sure he was having a sort of acid trip caused by that strange magic they were dealing with, just a few minutes ago. Maybe the goo of the rainbow worm had some powerful effects they were now experiencing, after being splashed by it when its owner exploded.

To be honest, this was the weirdest experience he had with hallucinogenic drugs. It was so normal, as in realistic. No psychedelic stuff whatsoever. A huge contrast to what was happening before.

He was currently being pulled behind Bucky as most of the soldiers climbed down of their horses. And Bucky... Bucky was _growling_. And not in a metaphorical sense. It was in a way that Tony was already expecting him to start barking. And the smell... He liked to think he had the average sense of smell. But now it was as if he could scent emotions. It was really freaky. If he had to guess, he would say that Bucky smelt of rage.

What a notion!

"You have a spare knife for me, Dollhouse?" He asked Bucky.

He did not get a reply though. Bucky just jumped at the first small batch of men and women that attacked. The _alpha_ team, he presumed. In a second, one of the men was KO-ed on the ground, and Bucky was tossing him the not-sure-if-dead soldier's sword. 

"Uh. Thanks," Tony said, now realizing he was not that experienced with blades.

Bucky did not say anything yet again. His eyes were piercing and screaming _murder_ at the rest of their attackers.

"Beta-A team with us!" screamed the man from before, "Beta-B team on the omega."

What a weird way to name teams. And why did they kept calling him "omega"? Why did they call Bucky "alpha"?

Bucky jumped on the rest of the group, before they even attacked. There were too many of them now, and they now knew how deadly the "alpha" was, so they did not fall as easily as the first one.

The "Beta-B team" managed to get close to Tony. All he could do was hope that the few lessons he had with Nat would be of help. Of course, a sword was not the same as a dagger or a knife, but maybe he could improvise.

"There is no need to be afraid, sweetie," a woman cooed, "We are not going to hurt you."

"In normal circumstances, I wouldn't mind be calling sweetie by an appealing woman such as you, but I don't tend to enjoy it when they are trying to take me to God-knows-where while trying to kill my friend."

Okay. He and Bucky were not exactly friends, but the others didn't need to know that.

"We are taking you to the King, sweetheart," one of the men said, "It is the law that any unmated omega should be brought to him."

"It is also against the law to bond with an omega without his approval," another joined.

A what now? 'Unmated Omega?' What the hell was that supposed to mean? And who the fuck was this 'King'.

While lost in his thoughts, Tony missed the soldier coming from behind. He knocked down his sword -to be fair he probably wasn't even holding it properly- while the rest ran to grab him.

Shit.

He tried to fight them. He wasn't completely useless in hand-to-hand combat. He managed to kick some butts hard enough, but there were still too many, and they were wearing armor. He could not help but get caught. Not when another painful cramp made him curl himself on instinct.

Fuck, talk about great timing.

"Barnes! They are taking me to the 'King', whoever that is," Tony yelled, while trying to avoid getting gagged, "Do try to hurry with your harem over the-."

A piece of cloth was forced between his teeth. Another covered his eyes. His wrists bonded behind his back. 

He heard the first woman coo at him again, trying to keep him calm. The fuck he was going to be calm.

Shit, another cramp. 

Someone picked him up, and after a moment he was being lifted onto one of the horses. He took the opportunity and started trashing, hoping to make himself fall off the horse. The least he could do was stall, right?

Just right when he started moving a hand met his nape. It was like thousands of sparks erupted from that spot in a wave that travelled his entire body, making it numb at their passage. His mind went foggy, and his body limp.

***

"Stark!" a voice echoed in the background, almost a whisper, "Stark, can you hear me?" it was as if it was coming closer, "TONY WAKE UP!"

He jolted at the yelling voice, not sure what was happening. 

"Barnes?"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, and no..." Tony looked at Bucky and saw the red spots all over the man's face, "You are red!"

"Don't worry, it's not mine," Bucky assured, his voice low, almost in a purr.

Only then Tony noticed the bloody bodies of the soldiers, scattered on the road. 

"Y-you killed them all?" Tony was trying to go as horrified, but he was truly in awe.

"They were going to take you! They were touching you!" Another growl came from Bucky's throat.

Tony sniffed at him, "You smell good, Bucky."

Bucky purred louder.

What? Why the hell did he say that? What was wrong with him?

Fuck! 

"What's wrong, sugar?" Bucky distressed, touching his shoulders, then his face.

"I-it hurts!"

"Where? Where does it hurt, Tony?" His hands were now at his waist, "Jesus, you smell like honey."

When Bucky's hands went down to his hips, Tony could not help himself but moan, "Alpha!"

"Shh, I'm here, baby," His alpha said while leaning his forehead into his.

Wait... 'his alpha'?

"Bucky," He cried. As if pleading. For what he didn't know.

"I'm going to take care of you, Tony. My omega."

Tony purred loudly at those words and wrapped his hands around Bucky's neck.

He then felt soft lips meeting his. He opened his mouth compliantly, letting Bucky inside. God, it was a thousand times better than he imagined it would be. The other man's taste was almost a sedative for his pain.

He had imagined it before. For months. He never thought it would actually happen, since Bucky was always so distant.

Sure, he was the first to keep the distance, but it was expected, right? He didn't know Bucky, back then. He had only associated his face with the Winter Soldier. The man who killed his parents. The man who almost killed him. Twice.

As he came to know the real person Bucky was, Tony could not help himself but fall for him. The man was so broken, so full of guilt. _That_ Tony could understand very well. What he failed to do was to find a way to approach the man. He considered the way he had always done. Start picking on his weakness with humor, trying to make him see them with another light. It worked with some people, but with some others it backfired. And Bucky was so broken at the time, probably still believing Tony hated him, he was not sure he should risk it.

But none of it mattered, now.

They were there, in the middle of fuck-knows-where, making out like there was no tomorrow, surrounded by dead bodies, as if they were a natural part of the scenery.

Bucky continued using his hands to explore Tony's body, trying to find his sensitive spots. Oh, Tony was so wet.

Wait...

"B-Bucky... som-something's not right..."

"Not right-" Bucky panted, "perfect-"

"I-I think I-I'm bleeding," Tony tried not to panic.

Bucky pulled himself away in alarm, "Where?"

Tony brought a hand inside the back of his unbuttoned pants -wait, when did it happen?-, probing the wetness that should not be there. When he looked at his hand, he did not see red. He was not bleeding at all. But what was that whitish slick thing? Why was it coming of his ass?

Bucky's nostrils flared at the sight.

"Omega!"

Tony's vision went blurry with the strong scent coming from Bucky. Forget drugs. He clearly died with the explosion and went to a combination of heaven and hell.

"Alpha, please," Tony moaned when said alpha grabbed his hand to lick his wet fingers.

"You smell like honey, but you taste like paradise," Bucky said with a hungry voice.

When another jolt of pain stroke his insides, Tony started clawing at Bucky's clothes, begging more and more. Bucky shushed him, whispering loving words as he laid him down on his back, on what felt like a mossy boulder. It should be an uncomfortable place to do what they were about to do, but Tony couldn't care less.

His pants and underwear were off in a flash. Just a short moment later, he felt a finger easily sliding in to probe him. If he thought that felt good, he got overwhelmed when the second, and then third, joined. Jesus fucking Christ! He had never felt like that before. It was not his first time with a guy, but it felt like it was. The experience was completely new. He could barely breathe. 

"Alpha, please," he kept panting, delirious with the pleasure.

He screamed when Bucky hit his sweet spot. Then he felt empty.

"No, alpha!"

"Shh, don't worry, omega. I'm here."

Tony gasped as he felt something, far thicker than Bucky's fingers, breaching him. It was slow, almost painful if not for the intense pleasure burning all over him. The alpha kissed him again as he fully seated himself inside. Fuck, he was huge.

"I want you, Tony. Please be mine," Bucky whispered sweetly.

"I-I'm yours, Bucky. Yours."

Bucky began to thrust. Slow at first but quickly speeding up. Tony's mind was melting down. He was forgetting how to breathe again. The initial exploration his alpha did with his fingers seemed to be fruitful for he found that special place at his first thrust and every following other was hitting there. Tony was almost sure he was screaming.

Then came another first. The intensity of it all, made him come untouched. Never had he felt such powerful orgasm in his life. He went blind for a second.

"Omega," His alpha grunted and then swallowed his own scream.

"W-wha-"

Tony didn't know what was happening then. It was as if Bucky was expanding inside him. What was barely left of his mind was alarmed, but his body was insisting on relaxing. In contrast, his neck was aching and burning.

Bucky now screamed for real.

As they locked to each other, Tony felt himself getting fuller. Then he felt Bucky's weight as the man almost fell on him, breathing harshly.

After a few moments, Tony regained a bit more of his consciousness.

"W-What did just happen?" he panted.

"I-I'm not sure," Bucky replied.

Bucky tried to slip out, and Tony yelled, "DON'T!"

"Fuck, we are stuck!"

"It seems so. Let's just hope it does not stay like that forever, hm?"

"S-Should we talk about this?" Bucky asked.

"I'm not sure that 'this' specifically means, but right now, I rather not. Let us give ourselves some time to digest it, OK?"

"I almost bit you."

"What?"

"Just now, every part of me was telling me to bite your neck. What is happening to us?"

"Time to digest, Buckaroo."

"Yes, yes, sorry," Bucky said as he hid his face on Tony's shoulder, "Hum..."

"What?"

"Not related to the weird stuff... and I know we will talk about it later, but... I want to say now that I meant what I said before."

Tony's heart started beating fast at that.

"W-what?"

"That I want you. I have for some time, now."

Tony was sure his cheeks were red at this moment. 

"I," he gulped, "I also meant it."

Bucky just stared at him with hopeful puppy eyes. So freaking adorable.

"I am yours."

Bucky gave him a big smile and then leaned down to kiss him. He stopped just an inch away, as if asking. Tony rolled his eyes and then leaned up to meet him.

It was a soft slow kiss, full of affection.

"Yeah, we will have a lot to talk about other than what just happened," Tony said, "But more importantly... When the _fuck_ is your weird thing supposed to go down?"

Neither of them knew they still had to wait about another ten minutes.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. At least for now!
> 
> Please do tell me if you liked it ❤❤❤

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Wonders of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286281) by [TonyGrayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyGrayson/pseuds/TonyGrayson)




End file.
